Você vai ser minha esposa?
by IllusionsAngel
Summary: Uma historia de amor com Kaname e Zero com sete anos de idade.


_Vampire Knight pertence a Matsuri Hino, fanfic sem fins lucrativos._

_Esta fanfic possui yaoi (relacionamento entre homens), se não gosta, saia desta pagina._

_Esta fanfic é a tradução de uma fanfic em ingles de Clover1212 (feita com a autorização dela) chamada Will You Be My Wife? _

**_Resumo:_**_ Uma h__istoria de amor com Kaname e Zero com sete anos._

_

* * *

_

**Você vai ser minha esposa?**

Olhando pela janela, procurando por alguma distração, Kaname, um garotinho de sete anos, tentava não cair no sono. Ele se sentia muito entediado. Porque as crianças têm que brincar com estas... Estas... Coisas de cozinhar! Ou um trem? Carrinhos de brinquedos? Bem, basicamente, ele também é uma criança, mas estas coisas realmente o chateavam de mais! Não havia nada que pudesse diverti-lo o bastante aqui...

"Arghh…. Realmente preciso sair desta sala chata…." lamentou Kaname em uma voz baixa. Em todo caso, por que ele está aqui? Sim, certo... A mãe dele o traz aqui desde que ela é a única encarregada da classe… Ele viu que sua mãe estava se divertindo com outras crianças do outro lado. Ele se aborreceu um pouco e se sentiu enciumado pelas outras crianças estarem tomando a atenção de sua amada mãe.

"Mãe! Estou entediado aqui…" choramingou Kaname, auto o suficiente para sua mãe ouvir. Ele estava envolto no abraço de sua mãe, poucos segundos apos falar.

"Aww… Kana-chan, você já está com saudades da mamãe… Tão fofo…" gritou sua mãe e abraçou-o cada vez mais. O pequeno Kaname se sentiu muito sufocado sendo abraçado apertadamente por sua mãe.

"Na… não… pos… so… respi… respirar…"

"Owh… Desculpe queridinho, você estava simplesmente tão fofo daquele jeito."

"Mãe, me põe no chão agora!"

Com isso, sua amada mãe o pôs de volta ao chão e deu a ele um beijinho em ambos os lados de sua face vermelha. Ela pediu-lhe para sair e brincar com as outras crianças, mas Kaname não queria aquilo e voltou para onde ele estava previamente sentado ignorando os lamentos de sua mãe. Então é ai que ele pegou seu habito de se lamentar… Ele suspirou e olhou para fora. Uma vez que ele fez aquilo, alguma coisa ou alguém capturou sua a atenção. Um garotinho, aproximadamente da mesma idade que ele, de cabelos prateados e os olhos… os olhos lilases dele o hipnotizaram, ao ponto em que ele queria conversar com o garoto lá fora. Ele era tão fofo e estava chorando?... O pequeno Kaname não sabia o porquê, mas ele sentiu alguma coisa pulsando com uma dor muito profunda dentro de seu coração quando ele viu aquelas lágrimas. Mas tudo o que ele podia pensar agora é que aquele garotinho era tão fofo e bonito... Ele rapidamente foi para fora para conhecer aquele garotinho que capturou sua atenção. Mas a ação dele não passou despercebida por sua mãe.

"Kana-chan, onde você está indo?". Perguntou a mãe dele, mas Kaname não prestou atenção nisto e foi direto para fora. Sentindo se muito curiosa, ela decidiu seguir ou perseguir seu próprio filho fofinho.

Kaname não sabendo que sua mãe estava seguindo-o, finalmente chegou a seu parou apenas quando estava na frente do garotinho de cabelos prateados.

"Qual seu nome?" Perguntou Kaname. A pergunta tirou o garoto de cabelos prateados de seu próprio mundo e olhou para cima apenas para encontrar uma criança estranha que estava olhando para ele.

"Euw sowu Zerow … O … que o... vowcê… quwer?" fungou o pequeno Zero e mordeu seus lábios graciosamente. Kaname arregalou os olhos quando estudou a face de Zero vista de perto. Ele é tão fofo, e a forma como ele fala é adorável!

"Sou Kaname, agora me diz por que você está chorando?" Perguntou Kaname e se sentou na frente de Zero trazendo sua mão para a face de Zero e varreu suas lagrimas.

"Nuwm é… da swua cownta." Choramingou Zero, mas deixou que Kaname limpasse suas lagrimas.

"Aww…. Me diz senão você não vai ganhar nenhum doce de mim….." brincou Kaname e beliscou um pouco as bochechas redondas na sua frente.

"Tudow bewm … Querow minha mãew..." Zero chorou de repente. Kaname ficou em pânico quando Zero chorou na frente dele. Enquanto isto, a mãe de Kaname, que estava ouvindo tudo apenas ria vendo a adorável cena e tirou muitas fotos deles, sem Kaname saber.

"Kana-chan mal, fazendo aquele garotinho fofo chorar...". A mãe dele riu e voltou a observar ambos silenciosamente.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Voltando a Kaname e Zero…

"Por favor, pare de chorar." implorou Kaname tentando fazer Zero parar de chorar, mas falhou. Em vez disso, Zero chorava cada vez mais.

"Querow vowlta pra casaw…" Chorou Zero. Naquele momento, tudo o que Kaname pensava era em como fazer Zero parar de chorar, ele fez exatamente o que o pai dele faz para a mãe dele quando ela chora algumas vezes. Ele inclinou-se e beijou Zero nos lábios e moveu-se para traz depois disso. Bom, isso funcionou, mas ambos coraram violentamente.

"Kaname…. Powr que vowcê me beijouw?"perguntou Zero numa voz baixa e olhou para Kaname adoravelmente.

"Desculpe, papai sempre faz isto pra minha mãe quando ela está chateada, então eu pensei que isto ia te fazer feliz, já que minha mãe sempre ri depois que papai faz isto pra ela." Explicou Kaname timidamente e evitando os olhos lilases, movendo os para qualquer outro lugar escondendo sua face vermelha.

"Obrigadow" disse Zero com um sorriso fofo. Os olhos dele brilhavam de felicidade e acanhamento pelo que Kaname fez com ele. Ele realmente gostou do beijo de Kaname. Foi quando Kaname se lembrou do que a mãe dele tinha dito antes…

"_-Seu pai me propôs por que ele gostou de mim…_

_-Foi amor à primeira vista quando nós nos conhecemos…_

_-Como papai te perguntou para casar com ele?_

_-Ele me perguntou…_

_-O que?_

_-"Você vai ser minha esposa?"…"_

"Ne, Você vai ser minha esposa um dia?" disse Kaname de repente, ganhando um sobressalto de sua mãe, mas agradecendo que ele não ouviu isso. Quanto à Zero, a face dele era tão adoravelmente vermelha e apertou sua camisa com suas minúsculas mãos.

"Esposa?... Iguawl minha mãew e paiw?" murmurou Zero graciosamente. Kaname suspirou devida a fofura de Zero.

"Sim!"

"Mais só nos conhewcemos…."

"Você não quer ser minha esposa? Mas eu gosto de você..." disse Kaname tristemente e estava quase chorando, Zero estava rejeitando ele...

"Hmm, vowcê vai té que perguwnta pra minha mãew primeirow…"

"Okay!"

Com isso, os dois foram a alguns lugares, com Kaname tentando ajudar Zero a encontrar sua mãe. Kaname segurou a mão minúscula de Zero enquanto buscavam a mãe dele, não a deixando escapar. Ele corou profundamente quando segurou a mão de Zero… As mãos se encaixavam perfeitamente.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

No playground…

"Zero-chan, aquela é sua mãe com os mesmos cabelos prateados que você?" perguntou Kaname quando ele avistou uma mulher de cabelos pratas conversando com outra pessoa no playground. Ela era tão bonita quanto sua amada mãe e com muitas semelhanças com Zero, como a cor de cabelos e os olhos… Zero olhou para onde Kaname apontava com os dedos e arregalou seus olhos quando viu sua mãe lá. Rapidamente, ele soltou a mão de Kaname e correu em direção de sua mãe, abraçando a perna dela, não deixando esta escapar…

"Mãew… Onde vocêw estava?… Euw fiquewi com medow" soluçou Zero e deixou a mãe dele o pegar no colo.

"Desculpe querido, mas eu falei para você fazer amigos aqui. Mas eu acho que você já conheceu um… Qual seu nome, pequenino?" a mãe de Zero sorriu para Kaname.

"Sou Kaname, prazer em conhecê-la." Disse Kaname reverenciando levemente a cabeça e olhando de volta para Zero depois disso. Ele já se sentiu tão abandonado quando Zero não estava mais ao lado dele... Ele amuou um pouco. Naquela hora, a mãe de Kaname apareceu do nada e pôs-se próximo a ele e riu da expressão de Kaname.

"Shizuka-chan, há quanto tempo não nos vemos… Faz um bom tempo, não?" sorriu a mãe de Kaname.

"Juuri- chan! Faz um longo tempo!" Respondeu a mãe de Zero e pôs ele no chão antes de dar um amigável abraço em Juuri. Automaticamente, Kaname agarrou a mão esquerda de Zero e apertou ela, mantendo segura.

"Kaname?..." perguntou Zero confuso.

"Agora você vai ser minha esposa?" choramingou Kaname.

"Hmm… perguwnta pra minhaw mãew…"

"Mas minha mãe falou que eu só tenho que perguntar pra quem eu quero casar..." murmurou Kaname timidamente. O rosto dele estava profundamente vermelho agora… Ambas as mães já haviam parado de conversar e observavam eles silenciosamente.

"Ara!… O seu filho esta propondo ao meu bebê?... Isso é tão fofo! Eu já tenho genro!" disse Shizuka feliz. O mesmo ocorreu com a mãe de Kaname, Juuri.

"Sim! Meu bebe encontrou sua esposa! Eu não vou perder isto!" gritou Juuri e tirou a câmera mais uma vez e clicou!

"Mãe! Para de tirar tantas fotos! Está incomodando!" amou Kaname raivosamente. Zero apenas piscou inocentemente, então ele foi onde a mãe dele estava de pé e puxou bastante o longo casaco dela, para chamar a atenção de Shizuka.

"Mãew, podemows ir pra casa agowra? 'Tow com sowno…" bocejou Zero graciosamente. Kaname vui que isto não podia ajudar a si mesmo, mas olhou fixamente a expressão facial de Zero. Era tão fofo! E ele queria que Zero já fosse sua esposa.

"Mas Zero, você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta..." fungou Kaname e estava quase chorando. Zero viu isto e deixou o casaco de sua mãe, ele foi até Kaname lentamente e corou violentamente antes de beijar Kaname nos lábios.

"Euw vouw ser suwa esposa se vowcê parar de chowrar." Murmurou Zero graciosamente e voltou para sua mãe. Shizuka o pegou e beijou sua testa, e riu bastante quando viu como a face de Zero estava profundamente vermelha. Zero escondeu o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe. Kaname apenas riu amplamente pela ação de Zero e foi para o lado de sua mãe, ignorando os gritos de sua mãe pela fofura deles.

"Até mais ver Shizuka!"

"É, até mais! Mal posso esperar para o casamento!"

"Eu também!"

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Pela noite, no quarto de Kaname...

"Kana-chan, Estou realmente orgulhosa de você hoje..." Juuri sorriu docemente e cobriu o corpo minuscule de Kaname com o cobertor grosso. Ela se inclinou e beijou sua testa amorosamente.

"Eu já tenho uma esposa..." murmurou Kaname timidamente, ouvindo risos de sua mãe.

"Sim querido, sua esposa... Ótima escolha." Respondeu a mãe de Kaname e apagou as luzes.

"Bons sonhos querido."

"Boa noite mãe…"

_Boa noite meu Zero._

~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~ ~/~

No quarto de Zero…

"Zero-chan, Eu te falei para encontrar um amigo e, em vez disso, você encontrou um marido… Isto é tão fofo!" gritou Shizuka e cobriu toda a face de Zero com beijos. Zero apenas riu e corou.

"Mãew! Para de me prowvocar… e 'tow com sonow"… bocejou Zero graciosamente e estava quase caindo no sono.

"Boa noite querido e sonhe com os anjinhos..." Shizuka sorriu calorosamente e beijou ambas as bochechas de Zero.

"Nowite mãew…"

Então ele caindo no mundo dos sonhos.

_Boa noite Kana-chan…_

-Fim-

* * *

Eu achei a historia muito fofa, então tive vontade de traduzi-la. Mas, para algumas adequações ao portugues, algumas palavras foram trocadas. Reviews?


End file.
